Faiblesse
by Yami et Azalea
Summary: Vaan tombe malade après avoir sauvé la princesse et Balthier s’inquiète. Quant à Bash, il jure qu’il ne le laissera pas mourir.


**Auteur :** Azaleamaxwell et Yami Ni hikari

**Origine :** Final fantasy XII

**Genre :** yaoi, romance, dramatique

**Couple :** Vaan/Balthier

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à nous

**Résumé :** Vaan tombe malade après avoir sauvé la princesse et Balthier s'inquiète. Quant à Bash, il jure qu'il ne le laissera pas mourir.

**Note 1 :** Voici notre première fic ff12 en français. Nous inaugurons cette langue

**Note2 :** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, voici les surnoms utilisés pour éviter les répétitions : Bash : l'ex-capitaine, et Balthier : le voleur ou le brun.

* * *

**Faiblesse**

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain d'explorer les gorges de Panarima par un début d'après midi, notre petit groupe dû faire une pause car Vaan ne les suivait plus de nouveau.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme avait du mal à garder le rythme que la princesse exigeait, mais rien n'allait comme celle-ci le désirait. Une fois que le blond les eut rejoint, Ashe n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien trop faible pour rester avec eux.

« - Si tu continues à me faire perdre mon temps, je te promets que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Alors bouges-toi !!! » S'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

La tristesse voila le regard de celui-ci qui baissa la tête sans se rendre compte que ses compagnons et amis le regardaient avec inquiétude. Ils avaient remarqué que le garçon était extrêmement pâle. Ils étaient tous exténués et il leur restait encore au moins deux jours avant d'arriver au sanctuaire. Ils reprirent donc la marche quand, sous leurs yeux, Vaan s'écroula à terre sans connaissance. La colère de la princesse reprenant visiblement le dessus, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre une nouvelle fois à râler.

« - Mais ce n'est pas vrai, cet incapable a vraiment décidé de nous ralentir ! » Ragea-t-elle alors que Balthier s'agenouillait près du blond pour l'examiner. Tout en étudiant son état, il remarqua une rougeur anormale au niveau de sa cheville. Fronçant les sourcils, il ferma les yeux quelques minutes.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Demanda à cet instant Penelo.

Balthier soupira avant de répondre.

« - J'ai bien peur de le savoir et cela risque de nous compliquer la tâche. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas … » Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu.

« - Arrêtez vos idioties tous les deux, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec de la racaille de son espèce, laissons-le là et continuons notre chemin sans plus tarder. »

Bash était sur le point d'intervenir mais le brun fut le plus rapide.

« - Espèce de … C'est de TA faute s'il est dans cet état de faiblesse en ce moment. Tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que c'est arrivé quand il t'a protégé dans la plaine d'Ozmone de ce serpent qui t'a attaqué ! C'est lui qui s'est pris l'attaque de pleine face mais il a gardé le silence pour justement ne ralentir personne car par rapport à toi il connaît ce qu'est le respect. » S'énerva t-il, hors de lui de ce comportement indigne envers autrui.

En voyant que la situation dégénérait peu à peu, Bash intervint en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Il y'a plus urgent pour le moment. » Dit-il en jetant un regard méprisable à la jeune femme.

Suite à ces mots, plus personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à neiger plus fort. Sentant les flocons tomber sur son visage, Vaan ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Alerté, l'ex-capitaine accourut immédiatement auprès de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Aussitôt, le jeune homme tenta de se blottir contre lui.

« - Il faut se dépêcher de trouver rapidement un abri. » Intervint alors Fran tout en reprenant les devants de la marche alors que Penelo resta en arrière. Même si cette dernière n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'alors, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas moins de l'état de son meilleur ami.

Heureusement, les monstres étaient peu nombreux et il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour trouver une grotte inhabitée. Bash trouva un coin tranquille où il déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau. Il constata que l'état de Vaan empirait. Celui-ci semblait fiévreux et sa respiration devenait saccadée.

Balthier s'approcha.

« - Comment va-t-il ? » Questionna t-il.

« - Très mal »

Bien entendu, Ashe profita de ce moment pour protester de nouveau.

« - Cette fois, j'en ai véritablement assez de cette comédie ! Ce sale petit morveux… »

Mais Basch qui avait réussi à contenir sa colère jusqu' à maintenant se releva et s'avança vers elle. Sans dire un mot il la gifla sans ménagement. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle vacilla sous le coup.

« - Comment osez-vous ? N'oubliez pas qui je suis ! » Rétorqua t-elle vexée.

« - Peut être une princesse … mais surtout une lâche qui a fuit pendant deux ans pendant que des innocents sont morts par sa faute. » S'exclama-t-il méchamment.

Fran, consciente que cette dispute leur faisait perdre un temps précieux et mettait donc la vie du jeune homme encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était, mit fin à tout cela en intervenant.

« - Si vous continuez ainsi, il sera trop tard. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec calme mais ils suffirent à la jeune femme pour s'attirer l'attention de tous.

« - Que nous proposes-tu ? » Demanda Balthier.

« - Je peux faire demi-tour pour retourner dans mon village qui n'est pas loin d'ici, et y demander de l'aide. »

« - Mais il y a un mais, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Oui, je crains d'être mal accueillie. C'est pourquoi il me faudrait quelqu'un avec moi. »

« - Je viens avec toi. » Proposa aussitôt le voleur.

« - Non, il serait préférable que ce soit des femmes qui viennent avec moi. Les hommes sont mal acceptés. » Répondit-elle sincèrement.

A ce moment, Bash qui avait de nouveau posé sa main sur le front de Vaan, intervint de nouveau brutalement.

« - Dépêchez-vous, je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra encore tenir sans aide. Et surtout, emmenez cette langue de vipère avec vous car je ne la supporte plus. »

C'est ainsi que le groupe se divisa en deux. Les filles partirent en direction du village d'Eruyt qui se trouvait dans la jungle de Golmore, tandis que Bash et Balthier restèrent aux côtés du malade. Néanmoins, Fran exprima une dernière chose.

« - Je ne sais pas où en est exactement la progression du venin mais je vous suggère d'en extraire une grande partie. »

Sur ce, elle partit.

A ces mots, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

Un long silence s'en suivit avant que le plus âgé des deux ne finisse par l'interrompre.

« - Je me dévoue. » Dit-il tout simplement. « Installe-le comme il faut car cela risque d'être douloureux. »

Sur ce, Balthier alla s'asseoir près de Vaan avant de le soulever doucement et de poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Quant à Bash, il le déchaussa en s'apercevant que la cheville avait d'avantage enflée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa sa bouche sur la plaie et commença à en aspirer le poison, mais ce geste suffit à sortir Vaan de son inconscience, la douleur étant trop intense. Voyant clairement la souffrance passer dans les yeux du jeune homme, Balthier se mit à caresser son visage en tentant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put.

« - Calme- toi et évite de bouger sinon la progression du poison se fera beaucoup plus rapidement. »

Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à le calmer pour autant. Alors, le brun prit sa main en lui murmurant :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste auprès de toi. »

Il avait dit cela en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ex-capitaine pour voir où il en était. Il espérait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Ce ne fut pourtant que quelques minutes plus tard que celui-ci termina ce qu'il faisait. Seulement à ce moment là, ils remarquèrent qu'un feu réchauffait le lieu où ils se trouvaient. De plus, loin de là se trouvait un point d'eau. Ils pourraient ainsi tenter de faire baisser la fièvre en attendant le retour des filles.

Durant ce temps, celles-ci avaient déjà bien progressé et elles ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une heure de la jungle de Golmore. Fran, qui jusque là avait su garder son sang froid, sentait peu à peu la colère monter en elle. Elle savait que la princesse pouvait se montrer égoïste, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle imaginait. Depuis le début de leur marche, elle ne cessait de faire des commentaires désobligeants. Elle finit par céder à la pression.

« - Ne vous montrez pas désagréable avec moi car je ne suis pas comme vous, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arrivez si je venais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même. »

« - Ca ne m'étonne même pas en sachant de quelle espèce vous êtes. » Riposta Ashe.

« - N'insultez surtout mon peuple ! » En disant cela, la Viera sortit une flèche de son carquois.

Voyant cela, Penelo, qui craignait pour la vie de son meilleur ami, se mit entre elles deux.

« - Je vous en supplie arrêter, pensez à Vaan. Ashe, je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire, mais il m'est si précieux. » Dit-elle désespérée.

Touchées par ces paroles pleines de sincérité venant de la jeune fille, elles se remirent en route.

De retour dans la grotte, les garçons veillaient sur Vaan qui s'était rendormi, terrassé par la fièvre. Chacun à leur tour, ils épongeaient le visage du jeune homme en sueur tout en discutant entre eux.

« - J'ai remarqué que ta bouche avait enflée, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Balthier.

« - Oui, tout va bien. C'est le fait d'avoir aspiré le venin qui m'a mis dans cet état. »

« - Le regrettes- tu ? »

A cette question, la réponse fut immédiate.

« - Non, et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas. » Répondit-il déterminé.

Balthier ne pu qu'acquiescer, conscient que l'homme en face de lui tenait plus au jeune homme qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. C'est alors que brusquement Vaan se mit à parler dans son sommeil. Pour être plus juste, il délirait.

« - Grand frère… pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? » murmurait-il faiblement.

A l'appellation de grand frère, Bash pensa immédiatement à Recks qu'il avait eu deux ans plus tôt sous son commandement. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se réveiller en sursaut, il décida que le moment était venu d'avoir une discussion avec lui sur ce sujet qui, apparemment, le troublait énormément. Il demanda donc à Balthier de les laisser seuls. Une fois fait, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés du malade. Ce dernier releva la tête pour le regarder.

« - Tu penses toujours à lui n'est-ce pas ? » commença Bash.

«- Je voudrais qu'il soit encore avec moi, il me manque beaucoup. » Répondit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

Cela suffit à troubler l'ex-capitaine.

«- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que cette histoire prendrait une telle tournure. »

Vaan eut un faible sourire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son vis-à-vis puisse autant culpabiliser de la mort de son frère.

« - Je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps. J'ai finalement compris que tu n'étais en rien responsable. »

«-… »

«- Pourtant il y'a une chose que je voudrais savoir. »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Quels ont été ses derniers mots ? »

Le plus vieux hésita à lui répondre. Cependant, il comprit bien vite que cette information était importante aux yeux du jeune garçon.

« - Ses pensées n'étaient que pour une seule personne… toi. Son dernier mot était ton prénom, il croyait en toi. »

Vaan ayant déjà les larmes aux yeux, cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et il éclata en sanglot. La première réaction de Basch fut alors de le prendre dans ses bras afin d'apaiser sa peine. Quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré, il s'endormit tout contre lui. Il ne pu alors que le rallonger.

C'est à ce moment que Balthier réapparu. Comme à son habitude, il n'hésita pas à être franc et direct.

« - C'était donc ça ! Quels sont tes sentiments à son égard ? »

«- Ceux d'un père envers son fils, et toi ? »

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas et alla directement chercher de quoi rafraîchir le malade.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Fran arrivait enfin devant le village de celle-ci. Quelque peu incertaine, elle y pénétra suivie de Penelo et de Ashe. Comme elle l'avait prévue, l'accueil ne fut pas chaleureux. Une fois devant la chef du village, on s'adressa à elles de façon agressive.

« - Que venez-vous encore faire ici ? »

« - Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Vaan est... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever qu'il fut ordonné de les jeter hors du village. Au bord du désespoir, Penelo tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

« - Par pitié, écoutez-nous ! »

Les regards se dirigèrent tous vers elle.

« - Celui qui a libéré une des vôtres est entrain de mourir. Il a été mordu par un serpent des plaines d'Ozmone. Je vous pris, s'il vous plaît, de nous aider à le sauver à votre tour. »

Face à tant de détresse, la chef s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Fran, à ce moment là, su que la jeune fille venait de gagner la confiance de son peuple et que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

« - Notre village possède plusieurs remèdes contre l'empoisonnement mais il me faut savoir depuis quand votre ami a été mordu car l'efficacité dépend du temps depuis lequel son organisme contient le poison. » Expliqua la Viera.

A ces mots, Fran lança un regard glacial en direction de la princesse. Cette dernière s'avança et parla.

« - Cela fait trois jours ! » cracha t-elle.

« -Très bien, nous allons vous préparer cela mais cela va prendre un peu de temps. »

Fran et Penelo se sentirent soulagées alors qu'Ashe s'en fichait royalement. Celle-ci ne pensait qu'au temps qu'ils n'avaient déjà que trop perdu.

Du côté des garçons, l'état de Vaan avait brusquement empiré. Celui-ci était pris de convulsions à un tel point que Bash et Balthier devaient le tenir pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Désemparés par tant de souffrance, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, c'était que Fran et les autres allaient bientôt revenir car ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit sans soins.

La préparation du remède prit une bonne demi-heure. Une fois entre leurs mains, Fran et Penelo remercièrent les Vieras comme il convenait. Cependant, elles n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, la nuit était proche et qui savait qu'elle complication pouvait survenir. C'est ainsi, qu'elles se dépêchèrent de faire marche arrière. Bien heureusement, une Viera se tenait à l'entrée avec trois chocobos scellés qui leurs seraient d'une grande aide.

« - Prenez les et partez vite, le temps est une chose trop précieuse pour être gaspillé. »

Sur ce, elles se remirent en route, priant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. »

L'atmosphère était pesante dans la grotte. La respiration de Vaan ainsi que son rythme cardiaque ne cessaient de ralentir. Bash et Balthier sentirent la panique monter en eux. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'ex-capitaine rompt le silence. S'agenouillant aux côtés du blond, il commença à lui parler.

« - Tiens bon, j'ai déjà vu ton frère mourir, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit ton tour. Alors bats toi ! »

Il se releva ensuite pour cette fois s'adresser à Balthier.

« - Je vais guetter l'arrivée des filles, prends soin de lui ! »

Puis, il sortit de la grotte, laissant Vaan aux bons soins de celui-ci.

Une heure plus tard, Balthier se désespérait. Il était à présent certain que le malade luttait contre la mort. Sentant qu'il le perdait, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de le garder auprès de lui.

« - Reste auprès de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. » Murmura t-il alors que les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

Le visage dans les mains, il ne croyait plus en rien. Tout semblait désormais perdu, il était clair que Vaan allait mourir. Comme un automate, il le reposa et se leva pour rejoindre Bash. Celui-ci, étonné de le voir, s'inquiéta davantage.

« - Balthier ? »

« - Il est entrain de mourir et je ne peux rien faire pour alléger sa souffrance. »

En disant cela, il ne pu plus du tout retenir sa tristesse et ses sanglots devinrent incontrôlables. Dans un geste affectif, son vis-à-vis le prit dans ses bras. Il savait que s'il voulait le consoler, il devrait mettre sa propre tristesse de côté pour le moment. Maintenant la tête du brun sur son épaule, il releva la tête et c'est alors qu'il aperçu au loin un nuage de poussière comme si un troupeau venait dans leur direction.

Galopant à toute allure, elles virent enfin que leur voyage touchait à sa fin tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Fran accéléra le rythme. Peu de temps plus tard, elles entrevirent deux ombres au loin et arrivèrent rapidement.

En voyant ses deux amis aussi apitoyés, elle crut qu'il était trop tard. Cependant, Balthier ne lui laissa pas le temps de descendre de son chocobo qu'il lui demanda rapidement si elle avait réussi à obtenir un antidote. Fort heureusement, c'était le cas. Alors, sans perdre de temps, il accouru auprès de Vaan.

Ce dernier, recroquevillé sur le sol ne cessait plus de gémir de douleur. Le brun se précipita vers lui et remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait peine à respirer.

Bien vite, le reste du groupe le rejoint. Fran s'aperçut à l'état du jeune homme qu'il serait difficile de lui faire avaler le contrepoison. Toutefois, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ne savait pas si il était bon d'en parler. La situation ne lui laissant pourtant pas le choix, elle s'exprima.

« - Vu la difficulté que nous auront à le lui administrer, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. »

« - Laquelle ? » Demanda Penelo.

« - L'un de nous doit lui transmettre de bouche en bouche afin qu'il ne le recrache pas. »

Sans hésiter, Balthier ouvrit la fiole et en prit un peu en bouche. Ensuite, il prit le visage de Vaan d'une main et de l'autre, il le força à ouvrir la sienne avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, sentant un liquide coulé dans sa gorge, le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se mit à suffoquer. Voyant cela, le voleur tenta de le calmer afin de lui faire boire le reste. Cela se fit sans mal au bout d'un moment. Après quoi, il lui expliqua la situation, et Vaan le regarda étonné de son geste avant de murmurer faiblement quelques mots.

« - Merci de m'avoir sauvé ».

Il se retourna alors vers les autres et leur fit un sourire avant de retomber endormi. Tous, sauf l'héritière de Dalmasca, se sentirent soulagés. Néanmoins, ils devaient attendre de voir si son état allait s'améliorer et ils devraient donc, chacun leur tour, passer la nuit à veiller le jeune convalescent.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, Balthier avait remercié les filles avec sincérité et gratitude vu le chemin qu'elles avaient effectué en si peu de temps. Vaan avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels amis.

Les garçons prirent les premiers tours de garde, laissant ainsi du repos aux filles. Bash fut le premier à veiller. En s'apercevant que les tremblements qui animaient le corps du blond avaient cessé, il fut rassuré. De plus, celui-ci reprenait peu à peu conscience et sa température baissait petit à petit.

Ashe se proposa ensuite, au grand étonnement de l'ex-capitaine qui ne présentait rien de bon. Et il n'eut pas tort. A peine celle-ci près de Vaan, elle se montra odieuse.

« - Tu es plutôt résistant pour un vaurien. J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu meures ! ».

Bien trop naïf pour se défendre, il se contenta de se replier sur lui-même. Il était clair que ces paroles le blessaient énormément. Quant à la jeune femme, elle le laissa à sort.

Quand ce fut au tour de Balthier, il remarqua bien vite que si l'état de santé du jeune homme s'était amélioré, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier semblait triste. Sa question fut alors immédiate.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter sur ce qu'il allait dire, mais il finit par parler.

« - Est-ce que je suis un vaurien ? Et est-ce vrai que j'aurais dû mourir ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

Un sentiment à la fois d'étonnement et de colère envahit le voleur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à poser de pareilles questions.

« - Qui a bien pu te mettre de telles idées dans la tête ?! »

« - La princesse » Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Les yeux du brun se remplit de colère mais en jetant un regard à Vaan il redevint bien vite plus doux.

« - Tu n'as rien d'un vaurien. »

« - Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« - Car les vauriens n'ont pas des rêves tels que les tiens. »

Touché par ces paroles, Vaan se mit à réfléchir. A bout d'un moment, il lui posa une question qui lui tenait à cœur.

« - Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Balthier ne trouva rien à répondre et ce silence fut clairement interprété par le jeune homme. Profitant de la gène de son compagnon, il approcha doucement son visage du sien et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, le voleur resta figé avant de répondre au baisser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« - Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois…Ets-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda le plus jeune hésitant.

Balthier, fixant le sol, se décida finalement à avouer ses sentiments.

« - Je le crois bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

« - Alors ne dis rien. »

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa de nouveau. C'est ainsi, que le reste de la nuit se passa sans problèmes et que l'état du blond s'améliora.

Le lendemain matin, les autres s'aperçurent d'un changement radical dans le comportement de Vaan et Balthier.

Fran prit le temps d'examiner le malade avant d'en conclure qu'il avait assez de forces pour continuer la route.

Le blond se prépara donc comme tout le monde, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le brun passer derrière lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui le firent sourire.

« - Je t'aime, alors fais attention. »

En réponse, le plus jeune se retourna.

« - Dans ce cas, je resterai près de toi… Moi aussi je t'aime ».

Ils reprirent finalement tous la route, bien que plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Bash continuerait de le protéger. Fran et Penelo à tenir la princesse à l'œil. Quant à celle-ci, elle devrait surveiller ses paroles si elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres des autres. Et pour finir, Vaan et Balthier resteraient liés.

Si cette histoire avait eu du mauvais, elle avait en tous cas contribué à un amour naissant.

**FIN**

Ca y'est la fic est finie, dites- nous ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
